Optical fibers may be used as transmission paths for optical signals in communication networks. Such optical fibers often must extend across many miles in an undersea or submarine environment. To protect the optical fibers and to provide a conductive path for providing electrical power to devices such as amplifiers, branching units, etc., the optical fibers may be included in an optical cable. An undersea or submarine optical cable may include, for example, layers of strength members, tubing, one or more electrical conductors, insulation, shielding, and sheaths depending upon the system environmental conditions.
One risk associated with providing optical cables in an undersea environment is that the cable will be inadvertently cut or severed. When an optical cable is cut, water may be forced into the cable, e.g. between the optical fibers or the strength members, thereby damaging the cable and devices coupled thereto. To provide a barrier to ingress of water into the cable, various water blocking materials have been used. Known water blocking materials include layers of material design to swell in the presence of water and water blocking gels or liquids that may be provided between optical fibers or strength members.